Mr. Freeze (Arkhamverse)
Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Although not appearing in the game himself, Mr. Freeze's cell, which is in the same wing as Arkham's most deranged cases, can be seen in the Penitentiary area of Batman: Arkham Asylum, which can be scanned to unlock his bio, which reveals that he escaped prior to the game. ''Batman: Arkham City'' In Batman: Arkham City, Mr. Freeze is blackmailed by the Joker to find a cure for the Titan poison. He had hit a roadblock in its development when he realized that a key DNA strand quickly degraded after synthesis. He was going to continue his research only to be captured by the Penguin. Freeze and his suit are displayed seperately in Penguin's War room and Museum respectively. Batman, who is suffering from the same affliction as Joker, is tasked with rescuing Fries from The Iceberg Lounge. While searching, Batman is attacked by the Penguin who is using Mr. Freeze's cryogenic weapons for defense. Batman soon finds Freeze locked in a display case under a heat lamp, staying alive though the use of a plug built over his heart which can safely dispense a chemical into his circulatory system. A small vial of a blue chemical, possibly liquid nitrogen or even the same cryogenic chemical that made him what he is, is sticking out of the plug and slowly flowing in. After some threats involving ripping out the vial and pouring out more than half of its contents, Freeze agrees to tell Batman how to get past the Freeze Gun. With the help of Victor, Batman is able to disable the weapons and Fries is returned to his equipment. The Penguin is thrown into a similar cell that Freeze himself was in, his fortress ruined and army defeated. Freeze then explains to the Batman that the cure requires a regenerative agent mixed with human blood to work. Freeze returns to his lab in the old Gotham City Police Building while Batman attempts to recover a blood sample of one man who has this regenerative agent in his blood: Ra's al Ghul. After recovering a blood sample of Ra's al Ghul, Freeze is able to complete the cure and quickly locks in away in his safe informing Batman that Joker has his wife Nora and that he cannot allow any harm to come to her. Batman and Freeze fight with Freeze using his cryogenic weapons against the Batman. Using the disruptor and several other attacks proposed by the tactical computer in his cowl and the Batcave, Batman is able to disable Freeze and smashes the protective dome of Freeze's suit, although Batman recoils back due to hallucinating that Mr. Freeze's head is replaced with the Joker's laughing face. When he goes for the cure, however, Batman discovers that Harley was able to break into the safe and has stolen the only samples. Batman pursues her but, at the insistence of Freeze, agrees to also look for Nora. In exchange, Freeze gives Batman access to cryogenic equipment he had been developing and informs Batman that the Joker also had some technology in his posession that could be advantageous. Batman quickly finds Nora in a warehouse on the property of Joker's Funland and informs Victor, reuniting husband and wife. Psychological Profile (by Dr. Young) Mr. Freeze Real Name: Dr. Victor Fries ESCAPED!! Psychological Profile: Another surprisingly intelligent inmate. Fries's narcissism and antisocial disorders are surpassed only by his intense fixation on his late wife Nora. His obsession with Nora's memory has developed into a variety of psychopathic behaviors, worsened by his narcissistic egomania and lack of concern for others. Fries's peculiar medical condition - which keeps his body temperature below zero and necessitates a variety of complicated and security precautions - only furthers his antisocial tendencies. Additional Notes: Yet another inmate here at the asylum who was formerly a doctor; certainly an odd pattern. Treatment is difficult due to the frigid temperatures I am forced to endure in his presence. Patient Interviews thumb|left|300px|Mr. Freeze interview tapes. Weaknesses *'Electricity/Electromagnetic Pulses': Electricity can short circuit the equipment in the armor, allowing Batman the opportunity to attack as Freeze attempts to compensate. *'Heat': Freeze is at high risk when exposed to intense heat and must maintain a low body temperature at all times. He most commonly wears a suit of armor to keep his temperature low, but also has developed small cooling units that can be directly attached to his body. *'Stealth': The bulkiness of the Freeze suit limits the mobility of Mr. Freeze significantly, allowing Batman the opportunity to use stealth attacks against him. Quotes *''"This is futile."'' *''"I will not fail Nora."'' *''"How can this Ra's al Ghul hold the secret to the clown's cure? Batman must have lost his mind."'' *''"When this is over, the clown will suffer."'' *''"Thank you for finding Nora."'' *''"I am preparing a solution to remedy whatever damage the clown has caused my beautiful Nora."'' Trivia *The search for Nora Fries is a side mission in Batman: Arkham City and it is not required that you locate her to complete the main storyline. Additionally, the recovery of Freeze Tech being investigated by Joker is not required to complete the main story. *After telling Mr. Freeze of Nora's location, he will no longer be at the Gotham City Police Building. He can be found where Nora was located, triggering a cutscene in which Batman tells Mr. Freeze to cure her and quit his life of crime. *It is possible to visit Fries in the building in which Nora is found in with Catwoman. Catwoman makes a snarky remark, asking if he is willing to help her in a theft she is planning later on, and he replies by telling her to leave him and Nora alone. Game Over lines thumb|300px|right|Mr. Freeze's game over screens. *"Death is cold, Batman." *"I will turn your blood to ice." Gallery 081611_arkham_city_mr_freeze_t.jpg arkham_city_mr_freeze_screen_3.jpg Freeze up-close AC.png arkham_city_mr_freeze_screen_2.jpg Batman_Arkham_City_Mr._Freeze.png Batman_Arkham_City_Mr_Freeze_wife_and_Child_found_in_Mr_Freeze_lair.jpg Batman-Arkham-City-Mr-Freeze.jpg batman-arkham-city-mr-freeze-aylives-com-opening-screen.jpg Mr-Freeze-Batman-Arkham-City.jpg mr-freeze-is-in-batman-arkham-city.jpeg freeze.png AC Freeze.jpg BatmanArkhamCity-GuessWho.jpg|Freeze reunited with his wife batman-arkham-city-mr-freeze-beatdown.jpg ArkhamCityProfileImageFreeze.jpg Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters